Chad's Obsession
by troychad4life
Summary: Troy has never changed,showered, or even been half naked around Chad so what happens when Chad wants to find out why? Rated M for later chapters. TroyxChad
1. Friday Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Zac or Corbin or any other High School Musical cast member. The ages are not real and if there are pictures they are look a likes and not the real people themselves.

Also most of the Point of View is in Chads.

Chad's Obsession

"Hey hurry up man", Chad yelled as Troy ran to the bus. Troy almost missed the bus again cuz of Gabriella.

"Hey man, next time get to her locker sooner, Im not gonna be able to hold the bus forever ya know!", I say as we walk down the isle and find a couple of open seats in the back.

Today was Friday and that could only mean one thing. Sleep over. Yes I know what your thinking your 16 and you still like to have sleep overs, yea, Me and Troy have been having weekend sleep overs since we were in pre-school. I'd come over Friday after school and sleep over Friday and Saturday night and then Sunday around noon Troy would go out to lunch with Gabby and id go to the movies with Taylor and then we'd see each other on Monday.

We get dropped off at out stop and walk the rest of the way to Troy's house.

"Wanna shoot some hoops?", I say as I grab a bball and start dribblin it towards the net.

"Yea let me jus go change", Troy says as he runs into the house and heads up to his room.

"The mans gotta learn", Chad said under his breathe as he took off his cloths to reveal a white t-shirt and white gym shorts. He started to make some free throws while he waited for Troy to come down.

After about 5 min. Troy cam down wearing almost the exact same thing. Instead of a white T he was wearing a white wife beater and white shorts and of course white shoes.

We played for about two hours until Troy's dad came home. By that time we were covered in sweat and tired. So coach took the sight of us as time for us to come in and chill, which we gladly agreed to.

The next couple of hours were as they usually were. We watched some T-V, played video games, ate pizza, watched more T-V, played some more bball, ate, and jus chilled. But what was going to happen that night was anything but normal and for me something that I wouldn't normally do.

It was about 9:58 by the time both me and Troy were yawning and ready for bed. Normally we stay up till, well the sun comes up but we out did our selves with our old Friday night tradition of "lets see what can eat the most, the fasted and burp the loudest", I won of course but that can really take a lot outta ya. So we headed off to Troy's room to get to sleep. I would go across the hall to the gust room like I usually do, but I wanted to see what was up with Troy and Gabby. So we talked about our girls for a while, about how evil Sharpay was, and how gay Ryan is, and before we knew it, it was 1 a.m. and we were even tired-er then before. So I jus decided to sleep in Troy's room.

"Hey man I'll be right back Im gonna change in the bathroom", Troy said as he got off his bed went to his dresser and pulled out a lil bag of cloths.

"Bro this is **_your room_, **you can jus change in here", I said as I turned around to look at him. Come to mention it I've never seen Troy when hes changin, not even in the locker room he always stays after and showers after every one leaves.

"I gotta go grab my stuff in the other room anyways, you can change in here and Ill change in the bathroom", I say as I get up and walk past Troy out the door.

I grab my stuff and go into the bathroom. I change and head back to Troy's room. I usually sleep in boxers and a wife beater, but it was a hot night so I decided that it would be fine if I jus wore my boxers, plus I got a big package so it wont bother me to be seen in boxers. See the way I figure it, If you have a big dick don't try to hide it, it you don't then you should try to. So followin my own advice I slip off my shirt take off my pajama pants and head back to Troy's room in my black boxers.

I get back to Troy's room and find that hes not there. So I decide to snoop around and see what I can find. I jump on his bed and look through he dresser. The first drawer has necklaces and stuff so I put my hand in and pull stuff out. There are come necklaces, notes, gum, and im surprised to find a box of condoms, but thats not what surprised me what surprised me was what size they were: Magnums.

So I put everything back when I head footsteps out side the door. The door opens and its coach. He asks where Troy is and I tell him that I jus came in and that I didnt know. So he says ok and tells me to get some sleep and then he leaves.

So I open the door and go across the hall to make sure I had what I needed for tonight and went back over to Troy's room. I open the door and there's Troy. He turns around and I can see what hes wearing. Almost nothing. Hes in blue short boxers and has no shirt on. Its then I notice how great of a body he has. Then I look down and see something that I shouldnt be looking at. In the middle of Troy's boxers is a HUGE bulge. And I mean HUGE! And that means he has to be hard...doesnt it? So I stare at this gigantic bulge in his boxers and I realize that I am and snap myself back to reality and hope that he didnt notice me staring. I mean he hard, but hes not trying to hide it? He has to be hard cuz there's not way that hes bigger then me. The magnums must jus be a way for him to impress Gabby, but if he was hard he would try to hide it.

And from then on I knew what I had to do I had to know if troy is packing a 6 in. Sub or a Foot long.

The whole night we jus played video games in his room watched t-v and chilled but all I could think about was how hung he was. I JUST HAD TO KNOW! I mean all night long I would look out of the corner of my eye at he cock.

"Yo Chad you alright man you seem kinda... distracted", Troy says, that snapped me back and I reply.

"Naw dude Im ok jus tired", I say as I fake yawn.

"Yea me too we should go to sleep, so do you want the bed or the floor?", He asks while standing up and walking behind me.

I turn around and my eyes land on his ass. I never realized before but, DAMN hes got a nice ass! I means its perfect it's a perfect bubble butt, Bubble butt doesnt mean a big butt it means a perfectly rounded butt. I look away and try to makes words fast.

"Umm...I'll take the floor", I say as fast as I could.

"Ok all set", He says. I turn around and hes in bed and had a couple blankets on the floor a pillow and another blanket to cover myself.

Its now 3:20 in the morning and I still cant sleep. All the images of Troy is running through me head. I sit up and Troy's fast asleep. I then get a evil thought in my head, Im gonna pull down Troy's boxers and see what hes really made of.

I get up slowly and quietly and I move over to Troy. I slowly pull the blankets back and he moves. I freeze and try to be quiet. He rolls over on his back and doesnt move. I wait a few seconds and go again. I get the blanket down around he ankles and lean over him. I put my hands on the side of his boxers and slowly pull then down. I pull them down lil by lil. I look and see that he shaves his pubs. I am almost to the base of his cock when he moves. I jump back and lay on the floor. I hear him sit up and pull his boxers back up along with his blanket. So I decide that ill stop trying for today and try to sneak a peak in the locker room...

TO BE CONTINUED.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Later Chapters will follow with BOYXBOY


	2. I Hate Mondays

I hoped you guys liked the First chapter of Chad's Obsession

Here's the second chapter commin at ya!

I Hate Mondays

Its Monday which means...school. I stayed with Troy all weekend! But all I could think about was him and his, "lil friend", Gab and Tay decided to hang out on Sunday which blew mine and Troy's plans with them and to tell you the truth I REALLY wanted to go out with Tay, at least to jus get away from Troy and clear my head. But since my plan didnt happen we went with Troy's which was to chill at his place and play some bball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 5:30 Troy's dad drove me home and I got some school cloths for Monday, cuz coach said that I could stay the night as long as I got some sleep and was ready for practice tomorrow. So I got a new pair of shorts, my fav T, and a new pair of my fav boxers ( its got Pam Anderson on em), I hoped that lookin at my boxers would get my mind of Troy.

So we did what we usually do we played bball, ate, watched T-V, played video games, ate some more, played more bball, ate again, played bball and then jus chilled the rest of the night.

And for the first time all weekend my mind was off of Troy and so were my eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept in the guest bedroom Saturday and Sunday night cuz I couldnt be around Troy without tryin to sneak a peek. So I slept in the guest bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came and the alarm I set that night had woken me up. So I got up scratched the back of my head like I normally do, stretched , did a few sit up and push ups and opened the door and walked towards the bathroom.

The bathroom door was closed so I knocked a few times

"Yea...", was what I heard on the other side of the door

"O, sorry", I said as I backed away

"Its ok, Ill be out in a minute", I heard the person say again

It was hard for me to tell who it was the shower was pretty loud and I could barely hear the person speak so I waited back in my room. A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door and I go and open I to see Troy. He was standin out side my room in only a bathrobe and a towel in his hand, he was still wet with water drippin out of his hair and onto the floor. As he stood there my mind got tangled up in a image of Troy in the shower, but I shook it off as Troy started to talk.

"Hey were you the one knockin at the bathroom door?", he asked

"Yea", I said " I needed to take a shower and wanted to make sure that if someone was in there I didnt walk in on em", I say lookin down at Troy then movin back up to meet his face. He smiled. I melted.

"Well thats good, don't want ya walkin in on me in the shower", He said giving that heart melting smile

"Yea that would of been awkward", I say as we both laugh

"Alright well the bathrooms free so go ahead and take your shower", He said turnin around and walkin to his room

I watched as the robe that covered him clung he his ass perfectly. I slapped myself and told myself that I wasnt gay. Troy went into his room and I went into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had 5 min. until we were late for school so we hurried down stairs and into his dads truck and off to school. We go there with 2 min. to spare as his dad ran into school, we stood and talked with a few guys and then headed in ourselves. When we got in Gab, Tay, and Shar were all standin by the door and looked like they were waitin for us. When we walked up to em ran walked past me and Troy and right into Zeke's arms while Gab ran into Troy's and Taylor into mine. We kissed our girls and then broke off as we head to class. The guys went left and the girls went right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day at school my mind was off of Troy until practice after school. I get in the locker room to see that Troy's not there yet. Remembering what I was planin on doin I got changed and went to practice, Troy came in with only a few seconds to spare so we did our drills and practiced hard. By the time we were done we all were sweatin so bad that the gym floor looked like a pipe had broke. So we all go into the locker room except Troy who stays to shoot some more free throws.

"Hey Troy...aint ya coming...to shower?", I say still outta breathe

"Ill be there later, my dads drivin me home so I don't gotta change right away, and you don't have to stall the bus for me today", He said makin a shot

"Aiight see you later man", I say runnin to the doors.

I open the doors and then I quietly move back behind the bleachers. When the door closes Troy looks at them and then goes back to playin.

A few min. past and its now 2:20. Troy puts the basket ball down and walks to the doors. I hide behind the bleachers to make sure Troy doesnt see me. He walks past me and out of the gym. I follow him quietly out side and I hide until I se him go into the locker room. I go in and hide. I go from locker to locker and don't see him. Suddenly he pops out of nowhere and I jump and hide behind a few lockers. Troy's wearing only a small towel that form fits his ass, but I cant get a front view. He obviously had more time then I had planed on cuz all the showers had been turned on and the shower room was full of steam and it was almost impossible to see Troy.

I get closer to the showers and look around. I see Troy and watched as his had goes into the steam and comes out with the towel that was around his tiny waist. Suddenly I feel myself get hard. I try to tell myself that Im straight and that Im not gay, but that doesnt seem to stop my cock from growin. So I think about tits, pussy, pamela anderson, Troy's naked...NO! I stop thinkin to myself seein as Im not helping and focus on Troy. You can only see from the middle of Troy's back up. I watch him shampoo his hair and run the bar of soap over his body. Im still getting harder when he stops and turn off the shower. I look up and see him turn the rest off and start walking towards me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hid behind the lockers and Troy walkes out with the towel around his waist. I slowly creep my way to Troy hopin that he is usin the towel to dry his hair and that his bottom half is exposed. When I got to his locker I peek my head around to see that he already had his pants on. I turn away and start quietly walkin out.

"HEY CHAD!", I hear from behind me

"What are you still doin here?", He says as I turn around to see a very confused look on his face

He walks up to me and while he does im thinkin of a lie to come up with

"I had to stay after for a test that I had to makeup", I say as hes standin right in front of me now

"O, then why are you in the locker room", He says

I look around with a stupid " o I guess I am" look on my face. I put my hands in my pocket hopin that theres something thats in there that I can say I needed. I grab my house key out of my pocket.

"I needed my house key I thought I lost it until I remembered I accidently left in it my locker", I say with a dumb smile on my face

"O, ok well since you missed the bus I'll see if my dad can give you a ride home", He says as we both walk out of the locker room, down the hall, and out of the building and to the parking lot where Troy's dad is waiting for him

"Hey coach", I say as we get closer

"Chad, I thought you rode the bus home", he said with a confused look on his face

"Yea he does dad but he had to make up a test and then forgot his key in the locker room so he missed the bus, so is it ok if we give him a ride home?", Troy asks with that heart meltin smile

"Yea sure, hop in guys", coach says as we get in

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I could think about the whole ride to my house was how close I was to seein Troy and what hes really made of. We get to my house and I thank coach for the ride and tell Troy Ill talk to him later. They drive off and All I can think about is how much I hate Mondays. But I know that next time Im gonna get Troy and im gonna get to see what hes really packing.

Yes another teaser story Im tryin to build up suspense that the more people read it the more they want to see what happens.

Please Review and trust me there will be sex later to come.


	3. Gym

The very last chapter of Chad's Obsession.

Im sorry that its taken so long to write but I've had some crazy writers block.

I also want to that Darkstar666 for the great idea!

So I hope you like it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been about two weeks since I went completely crazy and tried sneakin a peak at my best friends junk, but I've moved past that...OK! So I haven't but I will once I see it! I've spent that past two weeks trying to see his naked, in the shower, in the bathroom, when he's taking a nap...but still nothing! I get so close and BAM! He either wakes up or I chicken out. But I've done chickening out its that time of the week in gym where we have to swim and the best part about it is...I get to see Troy shirtless and wet.

I see Troy getting off the bus and I walk up next to him. We talk and laugh as we make our way into school. I stop at my locker before I head to the gym and Troy says that he's gonna go on ahead and get changed for the pool. The very thought of Troy slowly taking off his cloths is enough to get me hard. So he goes on ahead as I put my books in my locker and grab my swin trunks.

I get to the locker room and walk in. I look down the aisles and see guy putting on there swim trunks or taking off there underwear. By the time I find Troy he's already got his swimming trunks on. I walk up next to him and open a locker. I take off my shoes and socks and then unbuckle my belt as I pull my pants off I hear a locker slam shut and watch Troy walk off with a towel around his neck.

I walk past the showers and into the pool area where Troy's signing in with the swimming coach. I walk up behind him and as soon as hes marked in I sign in. I look to see where Troy went. I look over and see him hanging up his towel. He turns around and I almost cum right there. The trunks he's wearing look too small on him, but they hang loosely form his hips. He has a V cut leading down to his crotch. His chest is chiseled and look smooth and kissable. His nipples are hard and look like you can cut diamond on them. His abs have become more ripped then I remember and I swear you could bounce a courter of them. I look down and see a HUGE! Bulge in his shorts, and it only gets bigger when he starts to stretch as his back arches and his hips move forward. I feel myself getting hard so I turn around only to see Ryan Evans. Ryan has lost some weight and had toned up his body. You can barely see abs and he chest is pretty muscled for a drama boy.

So then the teacher tells up to stop talking and then he starts.

"Ok, today were going to be diving",he says motioning to the diving boards

"No lets get lined up and start", he says walking over and having up follow him. We all get lined right behind each other and Troy's the first to go and im right behind him. His ass looks so perfect in his trunks they stick in just the right places. As he steps up his shorts fall down a little and I can start to see his crack, and to my surprise I don't see any tan lines which makes me think he tans naked. Yea this is gonna be a long day.

"O sorry man this thing is too big", he says trying to pull them up.

"Its aiight bro", I say trying to look disgusted

He gets up and then the teacher says how we should dive and then tells Troy to go. He dives and then comes back up. He swims over to the side and I dive in. As I come up I look up to see Troy getting out of the pool. He trunks have fallen down even more and it doesn't help when he turns around. His trunks have fallen down enough where I swear I can see the base of his cock, and he doesn't even bother to pull them up either. So now I cant get out of the water cuz im hard so for the next 20 mins. I try to stay away from him.

Finally the teacher tells us to go shower. Everyone showers in there trunks. But not eveyone take a shower. I look around and see about 10 people showering. I look across to see Troy rubbing soap inside his trunks. I quickly turn around and get hard. I put the image out of my head and finish showering. By the time I get out of the shower all the guys that didn't shower had left and most of the guys that did were almost done changing. I get to my locker after I put in the combination and finally get it open. I look over and see Troy standing at his locker. I peel off my trunks and put them in a bag. I look over to see that troy is still drying off. I put on my boxers and my pants. I look back over and see Troy in nothing but a jock strap. And then Im hard again...and then it hits me this is the perfect time to see what's under that thin fabric so I come up with a plan in my head and then I put it to use.

"Troy what's with the jock man?", I ask as I turn to him

"O..well uh...ok this is gonna sound weird but...", he says as he turns to me

"But what?"

"Well see I don't fit into any of my boxers anymore", he says

"Then buy some new ones",

"Well I would, but they wouldn't help", he says as he tugs a lil at his jock

"Why not", I say as I stare at his cock

"Cuz im too... "big".", he says as he points down at his cock, "It holds me in place and I don't mean to brag but with regular boxers it can kinda poke out underneath",he says with more confidence.

"O well does it really work", I say wit a lot more interest

"Yea here try em for your self", he says as he slowly takes them off

My eyes are glued to his movements and finally they come off and im amazed at what I see. He's limp but HUGE! Then without thinking I say.

"Damn ", I say looking at his limp cock. He shaves his pubes cuz he doesnt have any hair above or below his cock

"Yea sorry but I didnt bring another pair I hope that's ok", he says looking at me

"Uhh yea its fine...I know this is gonna sound weird but..how hung are you", I ask still starting at his limp cock

"O well right now im about 8.5", he says as if it isnt that big a deal

"So you gonna take them are not", he says still holding out the jock strap

I take it from him and surprisingly im not hard. So I guess im cured, but I still have to try them on so I don't look suspicious. So I undo the button to my pants and unzip the zipper and pull them off. Then I pull of my boxers.

"Your pretty hung yourself, and you shave off your pubes too", he says looking down at my bald limp cock with those eyes

"Thanks, im about 6.5", I say as I slip on the jock strap.

He was right its comfortable and still holds you in place really well. There still warm from when Troy had them on and now im hard again. And I knew he'd want them back soon so I had to come up with something so it wouldn't be weird when I took them off with a boner.

"So uhh...how hung are you when your hard?", I say without thinking about it

He looks up at me kinda shocked but then he face relaxes

"Im about 13.5", he says.

As soon as he says that I swear I hear a stitch of the jock rip. And I don't know what to say to that, hes just staring at me, and im harder then I've ever been before. So nows when I make my move

"Ha no way dude", I say laughing a lil

"I swear"

"Prove it", I say with a grin

"...Ok", he says as he sits down on the bench

"Well then how hung are you when your hard", he says as looks up at me

"Well im 11.5", I say with a huge smile on my face

"Ok then you have to prove it too", he says with a serious look

"Ok"

So I take off the jock strap and he stares at my cock

"Wow looks like you were tellin the truth",

Then he lays down on the bench and starts rubbing his cock. Right now I could probably pass for 12 inches hard. He starts jacking off and soon his cock is at its full 13.5, but it looks like its 14. I walk over to his face and slowly plant a kiss on his lips and he kisses back. He opens his eyes and pushes me against the lockers and then the kiss gets hotter. He licks the bottom of my lip and I open my mouth and let his tongue play with mine. By now im so hard I could cut solid steel. My cock is resting on his abs and his is resting on mine. He breaks the kiss and starts to kiss my neck. I play with his hair as he moves to my toned muscled chest and licks both of my pecs. He moves his mouth to my left nipple and playes with the other one.

"OOOh o yea that feel so good", I moan as he keeps sucking

"O DAMN!", I moan loud as he bits my nipple.

He moves to the other one and does that same. My head is tilted back and my eyes are closed as he moves down to my 6 pack. He licks between the lines that divide them and kisses each one. Now I must say for a guy im pretty hairless. I don't have any chest hair and no happy trail and looking at Troy neither does he. He licks down until he comes to the base of my cock. He lick along it and I almost cream.

"O fuck yea",I moan as I arch my back a little

Then he put his mouth on my cock and I start to ooze pre cum. He slowly bobs he head as he licks around the head of my cock and darts his tongue inside the hole of my cock licking up the pre cum.

"O FUCK! O yea suck my hard big cock", I moan as he keeps sucking

"Fuck yea take my cock", I say as he takes about 8 in of me

"O fuck yea...suck my huge black cock", I say as I grab hold of his hair and push him down more on my cock.

Im almost about to cum and he hasn't even been sucking that long so I pull his head up and we kiss for a little while. I can taste my pre cum in my mouth and it get me harder. He goes back to sucking me off.

"O fuck...o fuck...yea suck that cock...o fuck..O FUCK IM GONNA CREAM!", I yell as my chest muscle spasm, my abs tighten, my ass clenches and I shoot my load into Troy mouth.

I shoot the biggest load of my life which is enough to fill Troy's mouth and still keep shooting. Troy takes as much as he can but it starts to spill out of his mouth. I stop and as his mouth slides off my cock I shoot a few more loads all over his chest and abs.

"Hey you cummed all over me", he says standing up, "Now you gotta clean me off", he says with his grin. So he lays a down on the bench . I kiss him and taste my cum in his mouth. I move down to his neck and trail kisses and licks along it. I move down to his chest and its so smooth. I lick up the cum on his chest and move to a nipple.

"O yea..ahh the feels so good", he moans as I lick and bite his nipple.

I move to the other one and do the same then I pinch the one that I was just at

"O fuck Chad", he moans loudly

I move down to his 8 pack and lick and kiss each one. Then I move down to his cock. I take a min. and just look at it. It has a huge head and is really thick at least 6in around. So I tease it with my tongue.

"O fuck Chad..O Chad...", he moans as I tease his cock.

I swirl my tongue around it and he moans even louder

"Chad...of fuck... Chad just suck ...O FUCK... just suck me already", he moans

So finally I take his cock into my mouth. Its so smooth and big I can barely get my mouth around it. I pump the base with my hands and starts to bob my head up and down. I lick the head and play with his hole and then I bit it ever so gently. As im doing that I wipe the left over cum from his abs and start fingering his hole with my finger.

"O FUCK!..o God DAMN that feel so damn good...OHHHH!", he moans as I keep sucking and playing with his hole. I stick another finger in and he goes crazy. He starts moaning and arching his back. I scissor his hole then try to insert a third finger but hes just too tight. So I use the 2 I have now and keep sucking. I take a full 6in of his cock, but its just to think and long to take anymore.

"O fuck yea suck my huge ass cock...yea take that cock ..ahh take it yea", he moans as I keep sucking him

"O fuck..o o o o O...O FUCK YEA!!!", he yells as he cums in my mouth. I take his load and drink it down. I lick up his cock as it goes limp and move back up to his mouth and kiss him and make him taste his out jizze.

Then he moves out from under me and flips me over on the bench. He straddles my hips and I instantly get hard and so does he.

"So you ready for this in you ass", he says with a wicked grin on his face

"Only if I get to fuck you too", I say

"Course",he says as he separates my legs.

"Wait can I fuck you first", I ask

"Sure"

He gets on the bench doggy style. I stare at his amazing ass and then I spread the cheeks apart. I lick around the hold and drat my tongue inside his hole. He's moaning with pleasure and I grab a bottle of lube and lube up my dick and stick it in his ass. He so tight its hard to move in and out but it feels so good. After a while Troy's ok and I start to fuck him. I slide in and out as fast as I can.

"O...O...OOO...OOO", Troy moans as I fuck him

"God your so...uhh... fucking uuhh tight", I say as I keep fucking him. I pump his cock with the movements. I fuck him hard and fast. I jack him one last time as he cumms all over the bench. His ass gets so tight that I creamed insides his ass right there with a huge moan.

Then he flips me off and lays me on my back and I can feel his cum covering my back and ass. He lubes up his cock and my ass as he inserts 3 fingers.

"Are you sure your ready for this?", he says still playing with his cock

"Hell yea", I say with a smile. He moves his head to mine and we kiss and she slowly pushes in me

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!...", I yell at the pain

"You ok", he asks

"...Yea just give em a min.", as his cock sits in my hole it starts to feel better

"Ok", I say as she pushes the rest into me and hit my sweet spot

"O god that felt so damn good",I moan

"yea well you'll be feeling that a lot", he said as he slid in and out. Everythime he thrusts he hits my prostate

After a while it got a little faster he pumps my cock to the timing of the thrusts. And I cant help but moan. Then he flips me on my hands and knees and fucks me from behind. I never realized how strong he was cuz everything he thrust in my hands would slip and it took everything I had for them not to move.

"O fuck Chad...uhh. You so...uh tight", he says she he thrusts in and out.

By this point were both moaning and screaming. He still pumps my cock and then soon I cum. My ass clenches so tight I can almost hear Troy moan with pain in his voice . He trusts in while my ass is clenched and cant take it

"O FUCK YOUR SO TIGHT!!!", he yells as he cums in my ass. He shoots it so hard that it shoots out of my ass and hits his cock and abs. He slowly pulls out and lays down on the bench sweaty and high from his climax. I lay on top of him for a min. luckly we had a free period. We take a quick shower then get dressed.

"That felt so good", I say as we finish getting dressed

"Yea I just cant wait till next time", He says with a develish grin

"Yea me neither...",I say with a huge smile on my face.

We both close our lockers and leave the locker room...holding hands


End file.
